My Sweet Valentine
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Pada hari valentine Jaejoong ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Yunho dengan sekotak coklat, namun ternyata sudah terlambat. YunJae. Boy love boy. They're not mine, to be honest, but i'm happy they belong to each other. Hehhe. Mian buat typo-nya n moga kalian suka. Oneshoot.


Tittle : My Sweet Valentine  
Rate : PG 15  
Main Pair : Yunho n Jaejoong  
Other Cast : Changmin doang... hahahahahhah

\- mian kalo critanya agak aneh n typo yg berserakan...  
\- maklum yang buat juga aneh... hahahahah XD  
\- enjoy d story

-

ni ff terispirasi dari komik naruto ma sazuke...  
tapi kalo i pikir2 lebih manis kalo yang di critain itu umma ma appa  
ya jadinya gini deh FFnya  
btw, mian kalo dah dengan tanpa ijin author tag-in chingu deul...  
hope u like it, like i do ^^  
oh ya... buat yang dah baca mian y kalo g di tag lagi  
takutnya bosan ma crita author.. ;)

-

My Sweet Valentine

All Jae POV

Ku tatap sekotak penuh coklat beraneka bentuk yang ada di atas meja. Aku bergadang semalaman untuk membuatnya  
"ahh semoga saja dia suka"  
Tapi setiap kali membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat menerima coklatq, aku slalu takut  
"tidak salah kan, kalau seseorang memberikan coklat kepada sahabatnya?!"  
Lag-lagi aq berpikir seperti itu, sudah lama aq tidak menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat tapi lebih dari itu, tapi aku takut dia akan membenciku kalau dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya  
"ayolah jaejoong, coklat untuk sahabat itu wajar, apalagi ini hari valentine" ya, akhirnya kubulatkan tekatku untuk memberikan coklat ini kepada sahabat terbaikku, sahabat yang sangat kucintai Jung Yunho.

\- sekolah-  
"hyuuuuuuuunnnggggggg… kau sudah datang!" suara melengking bahagia changmin yang ada di kelasnya di lantai dua bisa kudengar meskipun aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang sekolah.  
"aisssshhh dasar anak itu" dia sekarang sudah berlari ke arahku dan..  
-BRUK-  
"hyunggggg mana coklatku?!" tanpa mempedulikan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan berat dariku dia langsung menubrukku sampai jatuh. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah duduk di atas badanku dan menggoyang2 bahuku seperti mau menyadarq dari pingsan  
"coklatku mana hyung….. manaaaaaaa?"  
"YAH! CEPAT MENYINGKIR! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?!" aq berusaha mendorongnya tapi sia-sia, dia terlalu kuat apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan tenaganya bisa bertambah berkali lipat  
"CHANG…." Belum selesai aku meneriaki namanya, seseorang berhasil menarik changmin menjauh dariq  
"aish kau ini, apa kau sudah gila?! Kau bisa meremukkan semua tulangnya" itu yunho, dia yang menarik changmin dan kemudian membantuku untuk berdiri  
"gomawo yun~"  
"ayo jae, kita ke kelas, sedikit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai"  
"ah nde~" aku menepuk celanaku dan menebas debu yang ada di baju agar bersih dan kemudian mengikuti yunho dari belakang menuju kelas kami di lantai tiga.

"hyuuuuuuunnngggg~" changmin yang seakan tidak punya pekerjaan lain tetap mengikuti ku dan yunho sampai ke kelas kami.  
"mana coklatq….. isk.." dia bahkan bisa menangis hanya untuk coklat  
"yah! Ini bukan kelasmu, sana sana, pergi ke kelasmu" yunho berusaha mengusirnya tapi sia-sia, changmin malah memeluk erat tanganq sambil tetap merajuk seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan baru pada ayahnya.  
"hyung ah~ isk isk…."  
"changmin ah~ pergilah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kau bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas" bukannya mengendur, pelukan tangannya malah semakin erat  
"andweeee, aq mau coklatku dulu….."  
"aisssshhhh…" ini salahku, aku janji akan membuatkannya coklat pada hari valentine, tapi karena kesibukanku yang luar biasa *membuat coklat untuk yunho* aku malah lupa membuat bagian changmin  
"ini coklatmu, sekarang pergi sana ke kelasmu!" tiba2 sebuah kotak kecil yang sangat ku kenal sudah berada di samping kepalaku dan kemudian dengan girang di sambut oleh changmin yang tanpa komentar apapun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.  
"yunho, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku *kami selalu semeja*  
"oh itu…. Itu coklatmu kan?! Itu tadi jatuh dari tasmu saat kau di serang changmin"  
"tapi itu kan…."  
"ssstt, itu seongsangnim masuk"  
'AH SIAL!' hari ini aku tidak dapat memusatkan perhatianku pada pelajaran sedikitpun bahkan sampai akhir sekolah. Coklat yang sudah kubuat khusus untuk yunho malah berakhir tragis di dalam perut changmin.  
"aaaggghhh" ku acak2 rambutku karena tidak tahan dengan kesialanku hari ini, di tambah lagi aq baru ingat kalau dalam kotak itu ada surat cinta yang ku tulis untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada yunho. Sebenarnya aku belum berani mengatakan semuanya sekarang, jadi aku berniat mengeluarkannya tadi pagi tapi aku malah lupa.  
"hei jae…. Jangan terlalu stress dengan tugas dari seongsangnim" teguran yunho yang tiba2 muncul dan memukul pelan bahuku, menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata  
"ah.. yah~ baiklah…" hancurlah semua kalau changmin sampai memberitahu yunho mengenai surat itu.

-

"jae hyung.." kali ini changmin yang mengagetkanku, dia memeluk bahuq dari samping  
"hei min… apa kau…"  
"oh ya yunho hyung, ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu" aq baru mau menanyakan surat yang ada dalam kotak coklat, tapi langsung di sela changmin yang berjalan ke samping yunho  
"hmm apa itu?" yunho yang kelihatanya tidak begitu tertarik tetap konsen dengan hp yang sedang di utak-atiknya sejak keluar dari tadi  
"ini tentang jae hyung"  
"mwo? Jinja? Apa itu min?" sialnya yunho malah tertarik begitu changmin menyebut namaq  
'duh… mati aq' sepertinya ada keringat kecil yang mulai keluar dari setiap pori2 kulitq  
"kau tau tidak, kalau jae hyung itu…."  
"ehh min, coklatku mana?" aku coba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, pokoknya yunho tidak boleh tahu tentang surat itu  
"aahh~ itu…. Tenang hyung, mereka sudah aman di sini" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk2 perutnya  
"hei… changmin katakan dulu ada apa dengan jae?" yunho malah kelihatan semakin penasaran  
"ahh… itu…"  
"oh ya min, kalau kamu mau, aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu" meskipun aku rasa agak berat, tapi ini jalan satu2nya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka *lagi*  
"wuaa… jinja hyung?" changmin langsung menggengam erat bahuq dan menatapku dengan wajah super-sangat-bahagianya  
"nde…."  
"yah! Jae berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan kami"  
'sial, ketahuan yunho'  
"tapi aku tidak…" tiba2 yunho sudah memelukku dari belakang dan menutup mulutku dengan salah satu tangannya  
-DEG- seluruh tubuhnya membeku, kakiku lemas seakan tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, detak jantungku makin cepat, aq kalah di pelukan yunho  
'sial aku tak bisa berbuat apa2 lagi'  
"sudah min, katakan cepat ada apa dengan jaejoong?" aq menatap changmin dengan tatapan pilu, berharap dia tidak mengatakan isi surat itu kepada yunho  
"kau tau jae hyung itu…."  
'ANDWEEEEEEE'  
"dia koki yang hebat hyung!"  
'O.O'  
"mwo?!" yunho yang terkejut segera melepas pelukannya, meskipun aku sedikit kecewa tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku pingsan di tempat itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.  
"iyaaaa~ coklat buatan jae hyung memang paling TOP…. Enaaaaaaaakkkkkk skaliiiiiiii~" jelas changmin sambil tersenyum bangga kepada yunho, seakan-akan dia sudah memakan coklat buatan koki ternama di dunia  
'fiuhhh syukurlah'  
"ck…. Itu juga aq sudah tau min…"  
"ah kau ini, aq pikir apa… hehehe" aq sangat lega karna itu bukan tentang suratku  
"tapi min…"  
"ah sudahlah jae, changmin hanya menghabiskan waktu berharga kita dengan ketidak warasannya" aq baru mau menanyakan surat itu pada changmin, lagi-lagi aq di sela  
"aissh berharga apanya…." Changmin cemberut karna dibilang yunho kalau dia tidak waras, dan sejujurnya aq setuju, changmin tidak akan pernah waras jika berbicara tentang makanan.  
"kajja!" yunho sudah menarikku berjalan kearah tempat parkir mobilnya  
"hyunnnngggg jangan lupa janjimu yaaaaa~" teriak changmin beberapa saat setelah kami pergi  
"nee~ arraseo" sepertinya surat itu tidak ada pada changmin. Orang seperti dia tidak akan mungkin tahan jika tidak membeberkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik menurutnya.  
'lalu di mana surat itu?'

-

Yunho menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebelum dia menyalakan mobil dan bergerak meninggalkan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, seperti biasanya yunho lebih banyak bicara. Ada saja hal-hal menarik yang diceritakannya entah itu tentang tugas, keluarga atau bahkan teman-teman sekelas kami. Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya, dia tidak pernah menuntutku untuk bercerita karna dia tahu aku lebih suka diam dan mengdengarkan.  
"tapi kenapa kau tega jae ah~"  
"nde?"  
"kau tega sekali padaku"  
"tega? Apa maksudmu?"  
"iya, hari ini kau hanya memberikan coklat pada changmin, lalu mana bagianku? Kau memang tega jae" aq memandangnya terus, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan tetap fokus pada jalan di depan  
"emmmm…"  
"ah sudahlah, lagi pula hari ini aq sudah mendapat banyak sekali coklat"  
"mmm ya kau benar~" aq mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Yunho memang sangat terkenal, jadi pasti banyak gadis yang rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk membelikan yunho coklat yang paling enank dan mahal, tidak sepertiq yang hanya sanggup untuk membuatnya sendiri. Meskipun kata changmin enak, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan coklat2 yang yunho dapatkan…  
'sangat jauh berbeda' aq tertunduk lemas jika mengingat coklat buatanku yang sudah lenyap di rampas changmin  
"kalau begitu aku minta yang lain saja" tiba2 dia menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan melihat ke arahku yang menatapnya dengan bingung karena kalimatnya tadi  
"nde? Apa? Yang lain?"  
"sesuatu yang lebih manis dari coklat manapun" dia bergerak mendekatiku  
"ta.. tapi, saat ini aku tidak membawa apa2 untuk ku berikan padamu yun~"  
"kau salah jae, kau selalu membawanya" wajahnya makin dekat dengan wajahku, detak jantungku semakin tak beraturan  
'oh Tuhan…. Jangan2…'  
"yun… yunho… maksudmu…."  
"ku ambil sekarang ya jae~" tanpa tunggu waktu lama, dia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan mengisapnya pelan. Kali ini jantungq serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasku berat, rasa dingin memenuhi perutku  
'DIA MENCIUMKU' seluruh tubuhku membeku, tidak menolak ataupun merespon ciumannya, sampai akhirnya dia melepas bibirku. Derngan tersenyum manis, yunho kemudian menyentuh bibirku dengan jari-jari panjangnya  
"ini, yang aku sebut dengan lebih manis dari apapun"

"yunho…" sejujurnya aku sangat senang, tapi juga bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba menciumku  
"kau menyukaiku kan jae?"  
"ha.. apa?"  
"aahh~ jadi kau tidak menyukaiku"  
"ah ani ani ani…."  
"hahahahahh kau sangat lucu jaejoong"  
'aggghhhh, pabo …. Pabo jae' aq hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menutup mataku erat-erat sambil menahan malu dan berharap ini hanya mimpi. Kenapa aku bisa menjawabnya seperti itu  
"aku sudah membacanya"  
"baca? Apa yang kau baca?" lagi-lagi dia membuatku terkejut dan kembali menatapnya dengan pikiran yang penuh pertanyaan  
"surat cintamu" dia terseyum menggodaku, sambil menyentuh daguku dengan ibujari dan telunjuknya

"tapi sayangnya, kau terlambat jae"  
-DEG *lagi*-  
"aku sudah mencintai" seperti yang sudah ku duga, dia pasti sudah memiliki orang lain yang di cintainya dan aku sama sekali tidak punya harapan  
"sudahlah, jangan kau teruskan lagi" ku tepis tangannya dan berbalik membelakanginya  
"jaejoong ah~"  
"sudahlah yunho, aku sudah mengira kau tidak mungkin mau mencintaiku, aku sadar itu" entah kenapa air mata yang sangat kubenci, keluar saat ini, saat dimana aku tidak mau terlihat lemah  
"ssshhhtt dengarkan aku dulu jae~" yunho menyentuh wajahku dan menarikku untuk berbalik menghadapnya  
"apa kau tidak mau tahu kenapa kau terlambat?"  
"yun~ sudah…" tangis yang kupaksa untuk tidak keluar malah semakin menjadi, setiap kalimat yang dikatakan yunho seakan-akan mengiris hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, sangat sakit…  
"kau memintaku untuk mencintaimu, bukan?!" aq menunduk, tidak tahan mendengar suaranya dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya karena air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti  
"kumohon… berhenti~"  
"tapi kau terlambat karena…" dia mengangkat daguku dan menghapus air mataku  
"aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu"  
"yunho…."  
"Saranghaeyo Kim Jaejoong" dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajahku, dengan masih memegang wajahku dia lagi-lagi menarikku dalam ciuman yang lembut  
'apakah aku bermimpi kalau yunho juga mencintaiku?' tidak, karena saat kupeluk lehernya dan menariknya makin dekat denganku yunho terasa sangat nyata, juga saat dia memelukku, sangat erat tapi hangat dan nyaman  
Saat dia melepas ciuman kami, dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh lagi wajahku yang masih basah karena air mataku yang masih mengalir karena bahagia  
"saranghae jae~" aq belum sempat menjawabnya karena dia sudah menciumku lagi dan kali ini lebih lama dan hangat dari sebelumnya  
'nado saranghae Jung Yunho, valentine termanisku'

THE END

-  
kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
mian FFnya pendek n gaje... T^T  
oleh karena itulah, silahkan kasih komen  
sepanjang apapun atau sependek apapun  
sebaik apapun atau segaje apapun, pasti akan sangat berguna  
and last,,,,, gompasumida udah mau baca ff gaje ku ini  
*bow 90,5d* wakakakakkka xD  
-


End file.
